Erreurs
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Le personnel est débordé à Sainte Mangouste. Et les erreurs, ça peut arriver. Maintenant, essayez d'expliquer ça à Severus et à Hermione... OS, TRADUCTION de la fic de Pearle.


_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling. _

**Titre:** Erreurs  
**Titre original**: Mistakes (disponible entre autres sur ashwinder.)  
**Auteur:** Pearle  
**Rating:** Tous publics  
**Pairing:** A votre avis? Severus/Hermione  
**Note**: J'ai traduit cette fic de Pearle en réponse au défi 'Sainte-Mangouste' de Sevys now, la communauté qui adore torturer Severus Snape.

**Erreurs. **

Hermione leva les yeux de son magazine quand l'infirmière entra dans la pièce.

« Je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais nous avons eu un problème au laboratoire. Je crains de devoir vous faire une nouvelle prise de sang. » L'infirmière décapsula le tube posé sur le coin de son plateau, et attrapa sa baguette.

« Nouvelle ? Mais on ne m'a pas encore fait de prise de sang. »

« Vraiment ? Vous n'êtes pas Madame Hermon ? »

« Non. Snape. Hermione Snape. »

« Je suis désolée. La journée a été infernale. Hermon, Hermione. J'ai confondu. Bon, je ferais mieux d'aller vérifier au guichet. Il faut que je fasse une prise de sang à Madame Hermon avant de partir. Prenez soin de vous, ma petite. »

Hermione secoua la tête alors que l'infirmière sortait.

**xxxxxxxxxxx **

C'était une chose de porter une chemise de nuit dans l'intimité de leurs quartiers, mais c'en était une toute autre d'être assis dans une salle d'examens du sixième étage de Sainte-Mangouste vêtu d'une blouse d'hôpital étriquée avec une ouverture dans le dos qui laissait peu à l'imagination sur ce à quoi pouvaient bien ressembler ses fesses.

La porte s'ouvrit sans un grincement, laissant entrer une infirmière à la mine sévère porteuse d'un plateau couvert de ce qui semblait être une série d'instruments de torture.

« A quoi servent toutes ces choses ? » Severus désigna d'un geste le plateau. Il tira sur l'arrière de sa blouse, un courant d'air frais venait de geler des parties qui n'auraient pas dû être gelées. Peu importait combien de fois il rassemblait les pans de la blouse, le dos n'arrêtait pas de s'ouvrir. Il était convaincu que la blouse était sous un sortilège pour réagir de la sorte. On ne pouvait pas laisser les patients se sentir trop à l'aise, n'est-ce pas ?

La femme posa le plateau sur le comptoir à côté de la table d'examen, et tourna les talons.

Severus se sentait complètement exposé. La blouse bâillait dans le dos, et ne le couvrait que jusqu'aux genoux sur l'avant. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez l'intention de faire avec ces… choses ? Et où est ma femme ? »

La femme nota quelque chose sur sa feuille de température avant de se retourner vers l'homme en colère. « Ces instruments ne sont pas pour vous. Votre femme va bien. Elle est dans la salle d'examen… » elle consulta son bloc-notes, « …huit. Le Guérisseur Smythe sera là d'un instant à l'autre. »

Un autre courant d'air froid traversa la pièce quand l'Infirmière Scrout, comme il l'avait surnommée, sortit. Severus soupira, tirant distraitement sur l'arrière de sa blouse. Il regarda ses robes suspendues à un crochet près de la porte avec un regard d'envie et de regret mêlés. Il faisait tout ça pour Hermione. S'il ne l'aimait pas autant qu'il l'aimait…

La porte s'ouvrit, et deux jeunes hommes vêtus des traditionnelles robes vert citron-vert de Guérisseur entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Stape. Je suis le Guérisseur Smythe, et voici le Guérisseur Gilkinson. Il va m'assister sur la procédure qui nous occupe. Nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions avant de commencer. »

**xxxxxxxxxxx **

Hermione sourit au Guérisseur. « Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Hermione. »

« D'accord. » L'Apprenti Guérisseur Alverton regarda son calepin. « J'aide le Guérisseur Smythe dans sa garde aujourd'hui. Je me demandais si vous pouviez répondre à quelques questions avant que nous ne commencions ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

L'Apprenti Guérisseur Alverton tapa sa baguette sur le calepin. Une plume 'mot-pour-mot' plana au dessus du parchemin. « Allongez-vous, et détendez-vous. Je vais vous faire un bref examen pendant que je vous pose des questions. Je viens de quitter votre mari dans la chambre d'à-côté, au fait. Il m'a demandé de vous dire 'coucou'. »

« 'Coucou' ? Vous êtes sûr ? Quelqu'un lui a fait prendre des médicaments ? » Hermione était inquiète.

Alverton la regarda un moment, interrogateur. « Il semblait aller bien quand je lui ai parlé. C'est un type plutôt sympa, en fait. »

Hermione le dévisagea. « Sympa ? Est-ce vous êtes sûr d'avoir parlé à _mon_ mari ? » Personne n'avait jamais décrit Severus Snape comme 'sympa' avant.

« Oui. Grand, cheveux noirs. Je crois qu'il est dans la salle d'examen numéro sept. »

« Vous avez dû faire erreur là-dessus. Severus est dans la salle numéro un. » Il avait confondu les chambres, c'était pour ça qu'il parlait d'un homme 'sympa'.

« Severus ? »

« Oui, Severus Snape. »

« Non. » Alverton regarda son calepin. « Stape, c'est écrit ici. Trever Stape. »

« Snape, avec un 'N'. Pas Stape avec un 'T'. »

« Snape ? Severus Snape ? Le Professeur Severus Snape, maître de Potions à Poudlard ? » L'Apprenti Guérisseur Alverton avait pâli. La chauve-souris des cachots. L'Imbécile Graisseux. C'était _lui_, le futur père ? Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse.

Hermione soupira. Severus avait cet effet sur les gens, qu'il soit présent ou non. « Est-ce que vous voulez vous asseoir, Apprenti Guérisseur Alverton ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment.

« Snape a épousé Hermione Granger. Le _Chicaneur_ ne parlait que de ça. Ça ferait de vous Hermione Granger. » Alverton observa attentivement la sorcière. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à vos cheveux ? Ils ne ressemblent pas aux photos que j'ai vues. »

« Vous aimez ? Je trouve que le blond est beaucoup plus flatteur que le brun si commun qu'ils avaient. Et vraiment, quand des cheveux sont si difficiles à coiffer que les miens, une coupe courte est tellement plus facile. » Hermione tapota son carré court. Quelques sortilèges, et ses cheveux restaient en place. La seule chose qui lui échappait, c'était la raison pour laquelle elle n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

« Hors de question ! » Il était prêt à lancer un Impardonnable s'ils faisaient un pas de plus.

« Je vous en prie, calmez-vous. Quelqu'un a bien dû vous expliquer la procédure ? C'est trois fois rien. »

« Si c'est trois fois rien, pourquoi est-ce que vous avez besoin de ces trucs ? » Severus désignait les instruments de torture étincelants.

« On ne les utilise pas tous pour cette procédure. »

Le Guérisseur Smythe approcha d'un pas de la table d'examen. « La plupart des hommes éprouvent une très légère sensation d'inconfort après la procédure. Le gonflement diminuera dans un jour ou deux. »

« Le gonflement ! » Severus leva sa baguette en direction du Guérisseur. « Ne pensez même pas à faire un pas de plus. »

« Vraiment, Monsieur Stape, une vasectomie est une procédure invasive. Vous deviez bien savoir que ça impliquerait un minimum de désagrément. » Le Guérisseur Smythe secoua la tête. Combien de fois est-ce qu'il aurait à expliquer ça ?

« Une vasectomie ? Je ne suis pas ici pour une vasectomie. Nous essayons _d'avoir_ un enfant, pas de l'empêcher ! »

Gilkinson vérifia sur le bloc-note qu'il avait à la main. « Vous avez signé un formulaire de consentement pour une vasectomie. »

« Je n'ai jamais signé le moindre formulaire. Mais à quoi est-ce que vous jouez ? »

« Monsieur Stape… »

« Stape ? Je ne m'appelle pas Stape. » Severus foudroya le Guérisseur du regard.

« Vous n'êtes pas Trever Stape ? »

« C'est Snape, espèce de crétin ! Severus Snape. Pas Stape. » C'était la goutte d'eau. Il avait promis à Hermione, mais trop, c'était trop. Il était temps qu'il la retrouve et qu'ils déguerpissent de cette maison de fous.

« Je suis désolé, Monsieur Snape, j'ai dû prendre le mauvais dossier. Enfin, il n'y a pas de mal. Je suis seulement content que nous ayons rectifié tout ça avant de commencer. Ça aurait peut-être pu causer un problème, » commenta l'homme d'un ton jovial.

« Peut-être pu causer un problème ? Hors de question que vous approchiez de moi. Où est ma femme ? »

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

L'Apprenti Guérisseur Alverton était parvenu à reprendre ses esprits. Il passa sa baguette au dessus du ventre d'Hermione, tandis que le calepin flottait tout proche.

« Depuis combien de temps est-ce que vous êtes mariée au Professeur Snape ? »

« Trois ans. »

« Et depuis combien de temps est-ce que vous essayez de tomber enceinte ? »

« Cinq mois, trois semaines, et deux jours - je crois. Peut-être trois jours. Je ne me souviens jamais si le Ministère a décidé que Voldemort était mort avant ou après minuit. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Hermione rougit. « Eh bien, nous avons oublié les potions contraceptives dans toute l'excitation qui a suivi la bataille finale. Et ensuite, on s'est dit pourquoi pas ? Vraiment, je ne viens que pour un check-up. Alors me voilà. »

« Et nous en avons fini, Madame Snape. Tout est… »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas. « Hermione, tu es là, chérie. On s'en va d'ici. » Smythe et Gilkinson étaient sur ses talons.

« Professeur, je suis désolé pour cette confusion. Nous sommes très occupés ici, et il y a parfois des erreurs. Mais il n'y a pas eu de mal. Nous nous en sommes aperçus à temps. Je comprends. Vraiment, je suis sincère. Croyez-moi, je serais en colère si c'était à moi que c'était arrivé. Mais au moins, rien n'a été sectionné. » Smythe s'inquiétait de ce qui pourrait se produire si Snape déposait plainte auprès de l'administration.

« Sectionné ? Severus ? » Hermione n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont ils étaient en train de parler.

« Juste une petite confusion, rien de grave. Nous n'avons pas effectué la vasectomie. C'est tout ce qui compte, » expliqua Gilkinson.

« Vasectomie ? » Hermione était perdue.

Severus en avait plus qu'assez. « Ils m'ont pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne veux plus d'erreurs. Plus de surprises. »

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

_Six mois plus tard : _

« Félicitations, la baguette a viré au vert. Il semblerait que vous soyez enceinte, Madame Snape. Avant que je ne mette fin au sortilège, est-ce que vous voulez connaître le sexe des enfants ? »

« Des enfants ? » Severus pâlit.

« Oui, vous allez être les heureux parents de quadruplés ! Est-ce que vous voulez savoir combien sont des garçons, et combien sont des filles, ou est-ce que vous préférez avoir la surprise ? » demanda le Guérisseur Smythe.

Hermione entendit un 'boum' quand un corps s'écroula au sol. « Severus ? »

Le Guérisseur Smythe regarda Severus, évanoui par terre. « Il aurait dû choisir la vasectomie quand il en a eu la possibilité. »


End file.
